The specification relates to charging mobile client devices. In particular, the specification relates to managing charging services for mobile client devices in a geographical region.
As more and more people favor clean and sustainable energy, the usage of electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles grows dramatically. Existing charging solutions may include charging a vehicle wirelessly or using a charging cable when the vehicle is connected to a power source. Existing charging solutions may fail to consider other factors that may affect the charging of the vehicle. For example, existing charging solutions may fail to balance a load placed on a power grid in a geographic region if a number of vehicles are charged at the same time.